Little Girl
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Namaku Sakura, Aku tinggal bersama papaku. Mungkin aku adalah gadis biasa yang tidak terlalu populer disekolah. Hidupku dirumah biasa saja, rumah sederhana namun penuh kehangatan. tapi itu semua berubah sejak mereka semua menghampiriku. Siapa mereka ? lalu apa ada sesuatu yang pernah kulupakan , tapi apa ? / Mind to RnR?/ AU/
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Fanfic_ _Zee_

 _Rate : T_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai , Typho, alur loncat loncat, Aneh , dll._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

.

.

.

.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa , gadis itu terus saja berlari. Bukan karena ia sedang dikejar sekelompok anjing, ataupun sekelompok warga yang mengiranya sebagai seorang maling . melainkan ia berlari untuk menghindari keterlambatannya kesekolah, 5 menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, dan ia tidak mau kalau harus terlambat kesekolah . ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas kemarin. Blezeer hitam yang ia kenakan tidaklah terkancing , dasinya yang bewarna merah pun juga nampak tidak tertata rapi di leher sang gadis . Terus dan terus berlari agar ia tidak terlambat kesekolah, ia bahkan harus melewatkan sarapan paginya untuk tidak terlambat. Dan semoga saja permohonannya terkabulkan, untuk tidak terlambat menuju kesekolah.

.

.

.

"Kau gila Dekorin, hampir saja Anko-sensei memberimu hukuman" hanya gelengan ringan yang bisa gadis bermbut pirang itu berikan kepada sahabatnya saat mereka dikantin siang ini.

"Yah…. Sepertinya untuk kali ini Dewi Fortuna berpihak kepadaku" Gadis bersurai merah jambu sepinggang itu hanya bisa mendesah legah , karena ia tidak terkena hukuman dari Senseinya sang super killer, akibat hampir terlambat. Karena ia beralasan bahwa detik jam belum sampai keangka 12 , dan masih di angka 6 dan berkata bahwa sang Sensei yang masuk terlalu awal . sungguh alasan seperti itu mampu membuat sang Sensei percaya dan tidak membuatnya mendapatkan hukuman

"Ne~ Dekorin, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga terlambat" Ino menatap cara makan Sakura yang seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan saja. Sebenarnya Ino teramat penasaran , karena Sakura adalah murid yang rajin dan jarang terlambat, tetapi kenapa untuk hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panar Sakura hampir terlambat –Hampir- . dan yang paling membuat Ino takjub akan sosok Sakura adalah disaat yang tertekan Sakura malah memakai alasan yang tidak logis , tetapi Anko – _sensei_ yang bagi seluruh murid adalah guru terkiller seantero sekolah. Percaya akan alasan tidak logis milik Sakura, Mungkin lain kali Ino akan mencoba alasan Sakura tersebut jika ia terlambat , suatu hari nanti.

"Aku lupa bahwa ayahku telah pergi bekerja disaat aku masih terlelap, dan kurasa kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya bagimana" Sakura terus saja mengunyah makannya , sejujurnya Sakura teramat kelaparan karena sedari tadi pagi, tidak ada satu pun makanan yang mengganjal perutnya ditambah materi fisika yang benar - benar menguras otaknya.

"Kau tidak takut gendut memakan itu semua" gelengan dari Sakura menjadi jawabannya, sebenarnya Ino juga ingin memakan makanan bebas layaknya Sakura akan tetapi ia harus menjalani masa diet untuk mendapatkan tubuh yang ia inginkan , Ino harus ektra bersabar . Karena apa bila diet yang ia jalani selesai ia akan mendapatkan tubuh yang ia inginkan , bukan berarti tubuh Ino saat ini gendut .

"Aku sangat lapar _Buta_ "

"Kau tidak takut apa, kalau kau tidak punya pacar."

"Tidak" jawaban mantap dari Sakura membuat Ino mendengus dengan keras, mau bagaimana lagi pada dasarnya Sakura memang seorang gadis yang keras kepala. Harusnya Ino belajar dari Sakura bahwa , tidak usah takut akan gendut seperti apa yang Ino tidak inginkan . Untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang apa adanya itu lebih indah.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berlalu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, kini Sakura mau pun Ino tengah berada dalam kelas mereka. Bukan karena piket kelas atau pun ada suatu masalah. Melainkan hanya duduk santai didalam kelas dan menikmati pemandangan langit. Ino dan juga Sakura berada dikelas yang sama namun dengan tempat duduk yang tidak berdekatan. Kini mereka tengan menduduki kelas XII, kelas mereka pun berada digedung lantai tiga .

" _Ne~ Buta_ , aku merasa bahwa hidupku datar - datar saja" ucapan Sakura membuka suasana hening yang tercipta beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu _Dekorin_. Mungkin saat ini kehidupanmu sedang tenang , tetapi esok hari bagaimana ? kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hari esok. Karena esok adalah sebuah misteri" benar apa yang dikatakan Ino kepadanya, akan tetapi, Sakura sangat malas untuk mendengarkan ceramah dari Ino . Dan lebih baik Sakura mengganti topik saja. Kalau Sakura tidak mengganti topik segera ,bisa dipastikan bahwa ino akan melanjutkan ceramahnya lagi.

"Buta… apa kau melihat Hinata _-chan_ pagi ini? " – _Gotcha_ \- sepertinya pertanyaan Sakura akan membuat Ino mengalihkan Topik sebelumnya. Pertanyan Sakura memang benar apa adanya bahwa sang sahabat , Hinata . Tidak menampakkan dirinya seharian ini. Meskipun Sakura dan Hinata berbeda kelas , seharusnya Sakura bisa bertemu dengan Hinata dikantin, akan tetapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

"Aku juga tidak, tunggu dulu bukannya Hinata akan melakukan olimpiade Sains di Kyoto" Sakura menautkan alisnya karena ucapan Ino baru saja, seolah - olah ada yang salah dengan perkataan Ino.

"Aku tahu bahwa Hinata , akan mengikuti olimpiade Sains . tetapi bukankah seharusnya Hinata berangkat 2 hari lagi dan bukan hari ini"

"Benar juga apa yang kau katakana Sakura, tetapi mungkin saja HInata sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan olimpiadenya" Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya saat ia mendengarkan ucapan ino, yang menurutnya salah tersebut.

" _Buta_... kalau menyiapkan perlengkapan itu harusnya 1 hari sebelum berangkat " Sakura menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan seolah ia benar - benar kesal atas ucapan Ino.

"Ayo kita pulang" dari pada berdebat , dengan inisiatifnya Ino pun mengajak Sakura untuk pulang dan hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan kecil dari Sakura. Mereka pulang bersama , tidak jarang disepanjang perjalanan mereka , terdapat aksi adu argument atau pun lelucon yang membuat mereka berdua sama - sama tertawa lepas. Mereka berdua harus berpisah disaat telah sampai diperempatan jalan , karena jalan menujuh rumah mereka telah berbeda, dengan saling melambaikan tangan saat mereka berpisah.

Sakura tidaklah langsung pulang kerumah melainkan ia harus terlebih dahulu untuk pergi ke Mini Market , karena persediaan bahan makan dirumah hampir menipis. Sakura mengambil kereta belanja dan segera pergi kearah rak - rak beberapa kebutuhan yang ia inginkan. 15 menit berlalu , barang belanjaan yang Sakura inginkan telah masuk kedalam kereta belanjaannya, hanya kurang sebuah susu bubuk yang ia inginkan , akan tetapi susu bubuk didalam kaleng tersebut tidaklah terjangkau tangan Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura beberapa kali melompat , tetapi tidak membuahkan Hasil. Hampir saja ia menyerah hingga sebuah lengan kokoh mengambilkan susu tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. Terdapat rona rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi Sakura , akibat ulah seorang pemuda tampan dihadapan Sakura.

"Terima kasih" Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut dangan malu – malu.

"Cepatlah tinggi" Sakura jadi kesal dibuatnya, seorang pemuda dihadapannya yang ia kira baik , ternyata adalah pemuda menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Segera saja sakura mengambil kaleng susu yang akan dia beli dari tangan pemuda didepannya dan segerah menaruhnya kelama kereta belanja. Dengan sangat disengaja Sakura segera menginjak kaki pemuda tersebut begitu saja dan segera pergi membayar belanjaannya. Pemuda tersebut bukannya marah , tetepi tersenyum dengan arti yang tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya masakan yang Sakura masak telah selesai, dan semoga saja sang Ayah menyukai masakan Sakura tersebut. Sebenarnya Sakura tahu bahwa sang ayah akan selalu suka masakan Sakura apapun bentukknya dan Ayahnya tidak pernah memberinya kritikan , tetapi malah sebaliknya memuji masakan Sakura. Hari ini Saukua hanya memasak sup ayam dan juga ayam teriyaki. Setelah dirasa selesai Sakura hanya tinggal menunggu kepulangan sang Ayah tercintanya. Sebenarnya Sakura hanya tinggal bersama sang Ayah saja, dan ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana wajah sang ibu, karena bila Sakura bertanya maka sang Ayah tidak pernah mau menjawabnya. Dan Akhirnya Sakura seolah mengerti bahwa sang Ayah tidak mau ia membicarakan ibunya lagi. Jauh didalam lubuk Sakura sebenarnya ia sangat mengharapkan akan adanya _figure_ seorang ibu didalam kehidupannya, dan sudah berulang kali Sakura menyuruh sang Ayah untuk segera menikah tetapi , ayahnya tidak mau dan mangatakan kepada Sakura bahwa masih belum ada wanita yang cocok untuknya saat ini.

" _Tadaima~_ " suara berat seorang lelaki segera menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura segera berlari menuju orang tersebut, yang tentu saja adalah ayahnya.

" _Okaeri , Otou-san_ " Sakura segera menerjang tubuh lelaki berjas Dokter tersebut dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku telah memasakkan _Otou -san_ makanan kesukaan _Otou -san_ heheheheh…" pria berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sakura baru saja. Dan sepasang ayah dan anak itu pun segera pergi menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

Jam tujuh tepat, Sakura yang telah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya kini nampak sedang bersantai didepan televisi dan sedang menonton acara televisi favoritnya. Sakura duduk disebelah ayahnya disofa . Sakura mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya ketubuh sang ayah, hingga sebuah dering telefon rumah membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

'KRIINNGGGGG'

Mau tidak mau Sakura akhirnya yang berniat mengangkat telefon itu, Sang ayah nampak sangat sibuk dengan laporan - laporan kesehatan para pasiannya. Dengan langakah asal asalan Sakura pun mulai menuju telefon rumah dan mengangkatnya dengan raut malas.

"Halo dengan, Keluarga-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, tetapi seorang disebrang talah mendahului ucapan Sakura. Mata sakura terbelalak labar ,saat suara yang begitu familiar menyapa gendang telinganya. Setelah telefon dimatikan oleh orang disebrang telefon, telefon yang Sakura pegang meluncur indah kebawah. Perkataan orang disebrang telefon terngiang jelas didalam benak Sakura.

'Tidak…'

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N :

Ohayo Gozaimasu Minna-san. :D.

.

.

Ini fic yang zee anggurin dari bulan september kemarin dan kayaknya udah berdebu di folder lepi, terbukti dari zee yang udah mulai lupa gimana alurnya eheheheh :D

Dichap 1 ini , konfliknya masih belum nampak kok hehehe… :D .Zee akan membuat cerita ini dengan alur yang tidak cepat :3 alias santai, tapi tenang kok bakalan ada konflik nantinya , ditungguin aja :3

Hayo….. apakah ada yang bisa menebak Siapa tokoh yang berperan menjadi ayah Sakura, udah aku tulis loh ciri cirinya . Yang pasti cowok , berambut putih, ada diAnime Naruto #yaiyalahmasa'AnimeAPH*plakk…

Ok … silahkan Direview , Review kalian adalah semangatku untuk ceriku kali ini :3.

.

.

Sign

*Zee*

(Itachi's sister)


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Fanfic_ _Zee_

 _Rate : T_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai , Typho, alur loncat loncat, Aneh , dll._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

 _._

 _Chapter 2_

 _Happy Reading_

'BRAKKK'

"BUTAAA!"

Suasana tenang beberapa saat lalu kini tidak lah lagi, deru pernafasan Sakura tidaklah teratur sehabis berlari dari lantai satu menuju lantai Tiga . dengan langkah sedikit berlari Sakura segera menghampiri Ino yang terlihat tengah membaca majalah Fashion terbaru , dengan telinga yang sedang tersumbat oleh earphone. Dengan sekali tarik , Sakura segera melepaskan earphone tersebut dari telinga Ino. Dengan muka yang ditekuk sebal Ino pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura.

"Kemarin dia menelfonku." Sakura sedikik kesal dengan bahasa tubuh Ino.

"Lalu?" Tanya ini cuek sambil memperhatikan kuku kukunya yang bercat cantik bewarna ungu.

"Dia bilang…" Ino menautkan salah satu alisnya , Ino ingin agar Sakura segera menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Akan pergi hari ini."

5

4

3

2

1

"APPPAAAAAA!" teriak Ino heboh, padahal sedari tadi ia hanya cuek.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG" gelengan dari Sakura seakan mengartikan bahwa ia benar - benar berkata Jujur dan tidak berbohong sedikit pun.

"Lalu di berangkat jam berapa ?" tanya Ino tidak sabaran

"Tiga puluh menit dari sekarang" ujar Sakura seraya melihat jam tangannya. Ino segera membereskan mejanya dan segera menarik keluar Sakura , Sakura yang ditarik Ino secara spontan hampir saja terjatuh bila ia tidaklah sigap. Belum sempat Sakura menetralkan pernafasannya kembali, sekarang ia harus berlari lagi. Ino berkata kepada Shiho sang ketua kelas bahwa mereka ada kepentingan mendadak dan gadis berkaca mata itu percaya akan perkataan ini. Setelah sampai digerbang sekolah, Ino segera pergi menuju Halte bis terdekat , agar ia bisa menemui orang itu . akan tetapi perkataan Sakura membuat Ino sedikit lebih gelisa.

"Kita akan sampai ke Bandara dalam waktu 40 menit Ino, kita tidak akan sempat" Sakura juga merasa cemas sekarang, Sakura dan juga Ino ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat perpisan kepada orang tersebut . Tetapi apa daya tidak mungkin Ino dan juga Sakura akan menaiki bus Kota yang nantinya akan membuat mereka terlambat.

"Buta lihat" sontak saja Ino langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesumber pandangan Sakura. Sebuah mobil berwaran hitam metalic . dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat Ino kenal . dengan langkah yang mantap Ino segera berlari menuju depan mobil berkecepatan sedang tersebut. Hampir saja Ino tertabrak mobil itu, bila sang pengemudi tidak segera menekan rem pada mobilnya.

"APA , yang kau lakukan?" kaca candela mobil pun perlahan lahan nampak turun dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bermata Onix , dengan cepat Ino segera berjalan menujuke depan pemuda tersebut

"Tolonglah kami , Sai." Sai hanya bingung menatap Ino. Sai tidaklah mengerti dengan makhsud perkataan Ino baru saja.

"Antar kami ke Bandara SE-KA-RANG ." Sakura menekankan kata –Sekarang- dan segera memasuki mobil milik Sai tersebut. Ino pun juga mengikuti langkah Sakura. Sakura duduk disamping pengemudi sedangkan Ino duduk dikursi penumpang. awalnya Sai memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan Normal, Sakura terus menyuruh Sai untuk terus menaikkan kecepatannya. Kecepatan mobil yang awalnya hanya 80 km/jam dini mencapai 160 km/jam . Sai tampak sangat tenang saat mengendarai mobil milikknya yang berada dikecepatan diatas rata - rata. Dengan tenangnya Sai menyalip mobil - mobil lain, Sakura terus berkata kepada Sai untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya lagi, agar ia tidak telat menuju kearah Bandara. Lain Sakura lain juga Ino yang berekperesi sangat ketakutan dengan cara Sai mengendarai Mobil, dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mata yang tajam meskipun Sakura tidak melihatnya. Tatapan Ino pun bermakana 'Kau gila _dekorin_ ' bagaimana tidak gila , Sai yang menurut Ino telah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata - rata tetapi sakura terus saja berkata kepada Sai untuk terus membahkan kecepatannya. Perjalanan yang harusnya dicapai selama 40 menit, kini hanya memerlukan 8 menit untuk Sampai ke Bandara. Setelah Sampai segera saja Ino dan juga Sakura berlari keluar dari mobil Sai, Sai yang melihat kelakuan dua gadis tersebut hanya cengo saja. Ino dan Juga Sakura segera berlari mencari orang yang akan mereka temui.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata nampak santai membaca buku miliknya , ia juga sedang menunggu pesawatnya yang akan tiba, seseorang yang sangat ia ketahui betul siapa itu , sedang menutup matanya.

"Neji - _niisan_ " ucap Hinata pelan , buku yang sedari tadi ia panggu kini ia letakkkan disebelahnya . jari - jarinya mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan seseorang yang tengah menutup matanya tersebut.

"Hinata, apa kau telah siap?" gadis tersebut hanya mengangguk lemah , karena ia juga sedikit bingung saat akan menegeluarkan suara. Bingung akan apa yang akan ia ucapkan nantinya, dan hanya anggukan kepalalah yang menjadi jawaban hinata dari pertanyaan Neji, sepupunya.

"Kau telah menelfonnya?"

"Dia tidak bisa dihubungi semalam" Hinata hanya tertunduk lesu, semalaman ia mencoba menelfon seseorang , tetapi seseorang tersebut tidak juga memebalas pangilan telfon darinya dan seolah sedang mengabaikannya.

"HINATAAA!" sontak hinata dan juga Neji menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Sakura dan juga ino sedang beralari menghampiri mereka. Sontak Sakura dan juga Ino segera menerjang tubuh gadis berambut indigo tersebut dan memeluknya dengan erat.  
"bukannya kau akan pergi besok Hinata - chan?" tanya Ino dengan mata yang telah siap mengeluarkan air matanaya

"maaf" ujar Hinata lemah. Sakura pun menepuk pundak gadis berdarah Hyuuga tersebut seakan ia memberi semangat kepada Hinata.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf" ujar Sakura kalem

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun ikut menunggu pesawat bersama Hinata dan juga mengobrol riang, obrolan terakhir mereka bertiga sebelum Hinata pergi ke Kyoto untuk mengikuti olimpiade Sains dalam 5 hari belakang. akhirnya Hinata pun segera pergi dengan mengucapkan salam kepada kedua sahabatnya tersebut .

.

.

.

.

.

"kalian berdua, mengapa pergi begitu saja." ucapn bernada bariton itu membuat kedua gadis bersurai terang itu menoleh menuju sumber suara, nampak seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedikit jengah. Sakura hanya tersenyum cengengesen dan tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya , sedangkan Ino hanya berpura – pura tak peduli, meskpun dalam hatinya ia merasa kasihan juga meningglakan seorang pemuda yang mobilnya terparkir ditempat perkir bandara. Lagipula mereka juga harus meminta maaf dan terima kasih terhadap Sai yang telah menolongnya hari ini, mungkin tanpa bantuan Sai mana sempat mereka berdua sampai di bandara dengan tepat waktu.

"Maaf ya Sai ehehehe..." ujar sakura seadanya, sambil menggaruk kepalanya ringan. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Jadi... kita kembali nih ke sekolah" ujar Ino sekeika, sakura segera menengok pada arloji mungil dipergelanan tangannya. Pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit.

"Kalau Sai bisa memecu mobilnya secepat tadi, kurasa tak masalah" Sakura hanya tersenyum seperti biasa sambil menggoyang goyangkan arloji dipergelangan tangnnya.

"Tak masalah" dan sai juga tersenyum seperti biasa , menanggapi perkataan sakura baru saja.

"APAAAA... " dan kali ini giliran Ino yang tak bersikap tak biasa, Ino sedikit trauma dengan cara mengendara seorang Sai, dan tentunya tak ingin terjadi kecelakaan dijalan. Dan dengan tatapan horor yang ia ajukan pada sakura, namun seolah sakura tak peka juga.

"Err.. bagaimana kalau kita membolos saja" ujar Sai yang nampaknya mulai peka dengan tatapan Ino barusan , lebih baik membolos saja sekalian. Sudah terlancur basah, lebih baik main basah – basahan saja bukan.

"tapi.. gimana kalau kita ketingalan pelajaran Ino- _Buta_ " ujar sakura dengan polos sambil berjalan ringan keluar area bandara .

"tenang Shiho ada di pihak kita" ujar gadis berdara Yamanaka itu dengan mantap , seolah ia begitu merencanakan sebuah pilihan cadangan.

"tapi-"

"ayo kita ke Mall aja" potong ino sambil menarik kedua lengan berbeda kelamin tersebut secara sepihak , dan mau tak mau pun keduanya juga harus mengikuti kemaun Ino tersebut. Mungkin sekali – kali membolos tak maslah bukan, batin Sakura seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lembayung senja mulai terlukiskan di cakrawala, dan sakura muali berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah tempat yang memang telah ia rencanakan sedari tadi, perpustakaan kota. Gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut memang telah berniat meminjam beberapa buku disana, meskipun sebenarnya ia terlalu sore datang kemarai, namun itu tak terlalu bermasalah juga.

Saat telah sampai , sakura pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak yang memang ingin ia tuju, rak rak dengan berbagai macam buku sejarah di dalamnya. Sakura mulai menelaah satu persatu buku yang ada di dalam rak tersebut, yang ia butuhkan untuk saat ini adalah buku yang menerangkan tentang beberapa peristiwa di zaman edo. Gadis bermanik klorofil itu sedikit berjunjit saat mengambil buku yang nampak terlalu tinggi untuk ia raih, sakura hanya merutuki tubuhnya yang tak terlalu tinggi ini. Meskipun sebenarnya tingginya juga telah rata –rata para gadis, jadi disini antara sakura yang terlalu pendek atau rak buku tersebut yang terlalu tinggi untuk diagapai.

Hup~

Satu loncatan ringan , membuat sakura dapat meraih buku yang tengah ia inginkan. Namun naas bagi sakura, pijakannya kurang kuat dan juga tubuhnya yang kurang seimbang , membuatnya hampir terjatuh , namun sebuah lengan kokoh dapat menolong tubuhnya hingga ia tidak menyentuh lantai.

"ah... " sakura hanya tersentak kaget kala ada lengan kokoh yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh, dan segera saja sakura berdiri agar tidak terlalu merepoti. Sambil sedikit berojigi ringan gadis tersebut segera pergi, tanpa mengetahui bagaiman wajah gerangan seseorang yang telah molongnya.

"teriam kasih tuan" bisik sakura pelan, antara tak ingin mengganggu ketenangan perpustakaan dan juga sedikit merasa merona kerena ia telah merepotkan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Telunjuknya teracung - acung , membuat sebuah spiral tak kasat maat diudara. Sambil bersenandng ringan mendengarkan dan juga menyanyikan beberapa lagu dari beberapa penyanyi yang ia sukai.

Tok... tok... tok...

Ketukan pintu membuat sakura beranjak dari posisinya dan segera pergi menuju keluar kamar, sakura bisa menebak jika pasti yang mengetuk pintunya adalah ayahnya. Karena memang ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya, memangnya siapa lagi yang sakura harapkan menjadi gerangan sang pengetuk pintu.

"Otou – _san_ , ada apa?" tanya sakura seketika tatkala ia telah membuka pintu kamarnya, dan benar saja sang ayahlah yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu sambil tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Boleh aku masuk." Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil , dan mempersilahkan ayahnya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya yang penuh dengan nuansa putih , nampak begitu nyaman nan tenang.

"Ada apa otou – _san_ kemari, mau membelikanku buku novel baru ya..." dan segera saja cubilan dipipi sakuralah yang menjadi pengiring keduanya.

"Begini sakura – _chan_ , _Otou_ – _san_ mu ini harus pergi ke Kyoto dalam beberapa pekan." Ujar lelaki tersebut dengan kalemnya.

"Oh... jadi _otou – san_ mau meninggalkan anak gadismu ini" sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan berpuara pura ngambek dengan perkataan sang ayah.

"Mau bagaiman lagi, kau bisa tinggal di kediaman Yamanaka jika ingin" dan sakura hanya mengarahkan ibu jari dan juga jari telunjuknya mengarah pada dagunya, seolah nampak menimang – nimang perkataan sang ayah .

"Tidak usah, _otou – san_ janagn khawatir. Anak gadis mu ini bisa menjaga diri dengan baik kok tenang saja" dan sakura segera melukiskan senyum sumringahnya pada sang ayah , lelaki berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum tipis, dan segera mengarahkan sang putri pada dekapan hangat miliknya. Mungkin jauh didalam lubuk hati sakura , ia tak rela jika harus berpisah beberapa hari saja dengan ayahnya, namun sakura tahu ayahnya melakukan ini demi siapa. Tentunya demi menghidupi keluarga ini bukan.

"Kau mau oleh – oleh apa ?" sakura hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melakukan pose seolah - olah nampak berpikir.

"Bagaiman kalau ibu baru saja" ujar sakura sambil diiringi senyum ceria khasnya.

"kau ini" dan pada akhirnya sebuah acakan rambutlah yang sakura terima, terkadang ada saatnya seorang ayah juga merasa begitu gemas dengan tingkah putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan pada permukaan meja kayu menandakan jika gadis bernetra klorofil itu nampak mulai bosan dengan ini semua, mungkin ini salahnya juga yang datang kesekolah dengan begitu paginya. Lagi pula pagi – pagi sekali sang ayah juga telah berangakt ke Kyoto, urusan pekerjaan tentunya. Sakura mengarahkan netranya menatap gugusan biru cakrawala, nampak begitu tenang pagi ini. Para awan yang tengah berjajar rapi seolah - seolah tengah membuat barisan lucu domba.

"Hei... _dekorin_ , tumben pagi – pagi udah melamun" perkatan ino tidak terlalu membuat sakura terkaget, meskipun Ino melakukan ucapannya dengan cara tak biasa. Tiada teriakan seperti baisanya , teriakan selamat pagi yang begitu ceria . Namun bisikan pelan penuh desahlah yang tepat disamping telinga sakura, yang sedikit membuat sakura geli dibuatnya.

"Ino hentikan" ujar sakura kalu telinganya tertiup – tiup oleh ino, ia sedikit merasah risih dengan apa yang telah Ino lakukan padanya.

"Hei… hei.. kau tahu gosip terbaru disekolah, sayang" Ino segera memposisikan dirinya tepat dihadapan Sakura, dengan duduk dikursi yang kosong. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya nampak bosan, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa sahabatnya yang satu ini masih selalu suka bergosip.

"Hm…" ujar Sakura sekenanya. Meskipun sakura menjawab demikian ia tahu jika sahabatnya tersebut tidak akan putus cerita ditengah jalan.

"Kau tahu Saki, sekolah kita akan ada murid baru. Dan kau tahu… Dia cowok yang begitu tampan" gadis bernetra zamrud itu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya kala ia melihat bagaimana kelakuan Ino saat bercerita, bagaimana mungki Ino bisa tahu jika pemuda yang digadang – gadang menjadi calon murid tersebut memiliki paras yang tampan.

"Semua pemuda bagimu tampan Ino" mungkin saja pemuda berpotongan mangkuk ketua tim sepak bola itu juga termasuk ketegori tampan ala Ino,piikir Sakura. Namun seolah gadis berdarah Yamanaka itu tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura dan terus melanjutkan ceritanya, dan kini sakura hanya berharap jika bel pelajaran pertama segera berkumandang agar Ino berhenti bercerita hal yang menurut Sakura tak penting ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas mulai nampak riuh , memang kali ini telah memasuki mata pelajaran pertama namun seperti biasanya guru yang sedang mereka tunggu tak kunjung datang. Mungkin sedang terlambat seperti biasanya. Namun pemikiran tersebut tidak lah sepenuhnya benar terjadi, guru mereka yang biasanya masuk dengan sedikit terlambat itu pun memasuki kelas hampir tepat waktu dengan tidak etrlambat, yang tentunya hampir membuat seluruh warga kelas menjadi sedikit bingung dengan tingkah guru mereka yang tidak biasanya tersebut.

"Ah... _Ohayou Minna_ " ujar sang guru yang selalu memakai masker untuk menutupi mulutnya tersebut, meskipun kenyataannya ia tak sedang sakit.

Namun pandangan seisi kelas tidaklah tertuju pada sang guru tersebut, melainkan pada seorang pemuda berparas rupawan yang tengah mengekor pada sang guru.

"Perkenalkan ,teman baru kalian." ujar sang guru sambil mempersilahakn pemuda tersebut untuk maju kedepan kelas.

Sakura masih berada pada posisinya, duduk dibangku yang biasanya ia tempati, namun entah mengapa gadis bersurai merah jambu itu merasa sedikit berbeda. Pemuda didepan kelas itu tengah menatapnya, netra keduanya saling beradu pandang. Dan memang benar murid baru yang ino ceritakan pagi ini memang bukan bohong belaka. Ada seseuatu yang tak semestinya saat sakura menatap iris tersebut, ia merasa begitu mengenal pemuda itu. Namun sakura segera menyangkal mungkin seorang pemuda yang kebetulan saja serupa dengan seseorang yang ia kenal, namun siapa, pikir sakura. Kontak mata keduanya terpurus kala sakura mulai memandang birunya cakrawala , mata itu begitu tajam saat memandanginya, seolah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya , seolah emreka saling mengenal.

Ah… Sakura kini tahu siapa pemuda tersebut.

"Perkenalkan Namaku adalah-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

A/N:

HWAAAA….. maapin saya yang telat update *bungkuk – bungkuk* . Maaf banget ya semuanya, saya gak bermaksud demikian kok. Eheheeh :D . saya berharap semoga kalian suka ya ;)

.

.

.

.

Sign.

Zee.


End file.
